


Civilised

by Happyvillagin



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: BSM, Cheating, Living Together, One Shot, Other, Party, Siblings, boyfriend - Freeform, brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 06:43:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2181876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happyvillagin/pseuds/Happyvillagin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and his sister have a party when she moves in and Louis is less than happy with her choice of boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Civilised

“Can you at least be civilised?”

“Civilised? Yeah I’ll be blooming civilised.” My big brother Louis paced the room behind me as I fixed my hair in the big mirror in our living room opposite the TV.

“Louis please. It’s my birthday party. Please.”

“When am I not civilised?” mm

“When are you?” I replied under my breath.

“That’s harsh.” He responded hearing me perfectly well.

“Look I just want this to work please…” I was interrupted again.

“I know what he’s like.”

“You don’t.”

“’I’ve known his brother for years and if….”

I turned to face him, anger coursing through my veins. “He’s not like his brother. And I know things you don’t. You don’t understand what we have. I don’t care if you know him; you don’t know him like I do.” I could see him getting worked up too but I was not going to back down from this fight. “I’m not 6 anymore.  You can’t just go and tell dad what is happening. Just because I live with you now doesn’t mean you can control my friends. I’m not little anymore. I can choose my own way.”

“But he’s such a twa…”

“Then let me deal with it. You just be nice and civilised.” He stopped pacing the room and stood still. “Please? Can you at least try?” he nodded slowly and I accepted it as an answer as I wouldn’t have got anything else from him.

Gradually over the next hour all my friends turned up and the party was going well. I heard the doorbell go for the hundredth time so I put my drink down and pushed past the people in the way. I swung open the door and saw him.

“FABIAN!!!” I cried and flung my arms around my boyfriend. I hadn’t seen him in a few days as Louis and I had been planning my party and I was busy moving out of my mum’s house and in his. I heard Louis come to greet our new guest.

“Fabian. Hello. Drink?” he said, offering him a beer. He took it and thanked him. I tugged on Fabian’s hand to get him away from Louis and to some of our friends. As I did Louis caught my arm and I let go of Fabian’s hand.

“See. Civilised yes?” He whispered to me, barely audible above the music playing. I nodded at him.

“Yes well done. But he’s only just a walked in. Try and keep it up.” I grinned, leaving him alone yet again.

 

After a few drinks and a few hours everything was going good. I had even seen Louis talking to Fabian a little and nothing was going wrong. I was happy for the first time in months. Our parents had been arguing a lot and I was trying to move out but they were being really clingy. Youngest child and only girl, but there was only ever two of us so I didn’t really understand their fuss. Louis said they didn’t want to be alone together. They had eventually let me move out to move in with Louis because they said he would look after me. It was ok. We had always been close, not that he had always been ok with all my decisions but it was alright but I wasn’t ok with all of his.

I noticed Louis was looking a bit lonely so I dragged my slightly sickly looking best friend, Emily, who had always liked him anyway, to come and dance with me with him.

 

Louis POV

It was weird seeing all these people in my house. I didn’t even know half of them but they all seemed to know (Y/N) and it was her birthday after all. I was stood dancing with (Y/N) and her friend for a while, mainly to make sure her friend wasn’t sick all over our carpet. She kept giving me a funny look, I don’t know if she was trying to flirt or going to be sick. (Y/N) flopped down on the sofa which was behind her and shook her glass at me, meaning she wanted another drink. I, being the lovely brother that I am, went to get her one having to push past the crowd of people in my kitchen to the fridge in the corner of the room.

As I opened the fridge door I notice two people sat down the side of it eating each other’s faces off. Now I remembered why I didn’t want (Y/N) to have a party at our house. I tried to ignore it and just carry on getting a drink but then I realised who it was. It was Fabian. I pulled him up by his shoulder, not even bothering what happened to the girl and pinned him up against the wall.

“What do you think you were doing?” I whispered, trying not to spit in his face; but to be honest, I wouldn’t have care if I did. He looked down at me with a small grin on his face.

“Calm down mate.”

“Calm down? You being bloody serious? What about my sister?” My grip on him tightened.

“It’s a party mate. I’m just having fun.”

That was it. I lost it. I never liked my little sister going out with this twat but now I had had enough. I felt my hand clench as he brushed it from his shoulder and with one fell swoop my knuckles connected with his nose.

 

(Y/N) POV

I rushed into our small kitchen after hearing a shout above the music to see Fabian with blood coming from his nose and Louis stood there his fist ready to punch again.

“Louis what the hell do you think you’re doing?” I screamed putting myself between them.

“(Y/N) move out of the way.” He replied sternly.

“No. Louis put your arm down.” I turned to Fabian and grabbed a paper towel from the side. Trying to stop his nose bleeding. He winced at my touch. “Are you ok?” I whispered to my boyfriend. “What the hell were you thinking?” I asked Louis again.

“He…”

“Louis I don’t want to hear your excuses.” I felt Louis come up behind me and put his hand on my shoulder.

“(Y/N) I’m sorry. I…”  I turned this time to face my older brother.

“Can you just piss off? This wasn’t meant to be about you. This is my birthday and you ruined it. You knew what I wanted and you went totally against it. You think you’re civilised? I know flipping cave men more civilised than you. You can’t let me be happy can you? Look what you’ve done. You’ve actually ruined everything.”  He stepped back, obviously hurt by what I had said but I didn’t really care.

I helped Fabian into the bathroom so he could wash his face and went to get him a new top from Louis room. The least he could do was lend him a top I thought. I rummaged through Louis’ draws trying to find a top for Fabian. What was Louis thinking? Why would he do that? Surely he wasn’t that drunk. I shook my head trying not to think about it.

I wandered back to the bathroom to find Fabian gone but his top covered in blood still draped over the side of the bath. I picked it up and went along the landing trying to find him. Where could he have gone?

“Fabs? Fabian? Babe?” I called out. I looked down at myself and noticed some droplets of his nose blood on my top. I decided that as I couldn’t find him at this time, I would go and change into another t-shirt.

I entered my bedroom with full force before quickly shutting the door again. I know it was a party but this was my house and that was my bedroom and people were just freely making out on my bed. No I wasn’t having this. I abruptly opened the door again to tell them to leave and please have some respect for someone else’s house, but I stepped in and my heart sank. It felt like someone had ripped my chest open. To watch my boyfriend and one of my so called best friends just being there and not really caring…

“Fabian. Here’s your shirt. I think you should go.” He looked up as I threw his bloody shirt at him and he got up and walked out of the room with my friend. There was no sorry, no explanation, damn he didn’t even seem sorry. No words passed his lips at all when he passed me; it was as if he was holding his breath.

 

I heard the music cut out down stairs and lots of shouting of goodbyes and then some feet on the wooden stairs.

“(Y/N)?”

I didn’t move. Sat in the bath with the shower curtain drawn with a bottle of weak wine I had found under my bed, I didn’t want to be found.

“(Y/N) where are you?”

I heard a knock on the door. “This room is occupied.” I could feel the door knob turning before Louis entered.

“Why are you in here?”

“I said this room is occupied.” I shouted from behind the curtain, turning towards the wall in case he opened the curtain. He did as I had feared he would and perched himself on the side of the bath, not saying anything, as if he knew and just wanted me to say it. “You were right.” I said quietly.

“Sorry?” He asked.

“I said you were right.” I turned to face him and he removed the bottle from my hands. I leant back and put my head on the tiled wall. “You were right about everything.” I began to sob. I had been trying to hold back the tears but I had consumed far too much alcohol to care anymore. Putting my elbows on my knees and my head to meet them I continued. “He….” He leant over and stroked my arm causing me to look up at him. “That’s why you smacked him isn’t it?”

Louis climbed into the bath with me and put his arm around me.

“It doesn’t matter. I shouldn’t have done it. I just don’t like people walking all over my little sister.” He smiled at me and pulled me closer. I forced my faced into his shoulder and began to sob. “Right so, I’ll get your cake and you decide what we can do for a bit until its tomorrow.” He climbed out of the bath, tripping over the bath mat on his way. I giggled a little. “See that’s what we need.” He put his hand out to help me up and pulled me in for a hug. “No-one is going to spoil your birthday.”

 

 

 


End file.
